Hello Fascination
by DaniiKIDDD
Summary: SET DURING SCREAM 4  Gemma Moore was your typical girl next door, but when her friends slowly begin to die one after the other, she turns to someone she never expected to find comfort in, Robbie Mercer, and Gemma was everything he ever dreamed of...


CHAPTER ONE

_Panic coursed through my veins as I ran through the abandoned barn, my heart beating faster with every step I took. I didn't know what or who I was running from but something kept telling me to run, that if I stop I would die. _

_As I snapped my head behind me to see the thing running after, I lost my footing and fell onto the hay covered floor, my head hitting the dirt with a sickening crack. After the pain subsided, I finally dared to open my eyes and staring back at me was someone I didn't expect to see. Standing before was Charlie Walker, his pale blue eyes hollow and his lips turned up into a sickening smirk, in his right hand was a bloodied knife. _

"_Charlie? What are you doing here?" I asked, my eyebrows pulling into a frown as I scanned his face for any sign saying that this was sick joke, that this psycho staring back at me wasn't my best friend. _

"_There can only be two, Gemma. I'm sorry…" with that he raised the knife above his head before lurching forward and piercing the blade through my stomach. The pain was the shot through me was crippling and if I wasn't already lying down, I would've fallen to the floor in agony. _

"_Charlie…" I whispered, my eyes blurry from the unshed tears that threatened to spill while I watched my friend wipe my bloody knife on my white button up shirt and stand back up to stare down at me, the sickening smile never leaving his face. _

_The darkness clouded my vision; the only thing I could hear as my eyes slowly fluttered close was the Charlie's howling laughter, his eyes wide with sick fascination while he watched me die in front of him…_

**So, I throw my hands up, they're playing my song and the butterflies fly away…**

My hand shot out from the pile of blankets and slumped on the bedside table, slowly moving about in search for my IPhone. Once I found it, I placed it on my ear, not bothering to open my eyes and check caller I.D.

"Ello?"

"Don't tell me your still in bed, Gemma" a chuckle echoed through the receiver and I immediately recognized the voice to be Kirby Reed, my best friend since I moved here in junior year and my only friend other than Charlie Walker and Robbie Mercer to share my passion for horror films.

"No, I was working out. Why the hell would you call me this early in the morning?" I groaned, rolling over onto my back but instead of getting the soft surface of the mattress, I fell and landed on my but on the hardwood floor, a squeal of surprise escaping my lips.

"Right, you do know that it is eight-forty and we have twenty minutes to get to school? Plus, it's my turn to pick you up and I'm not going to wait outside for you. So, either move your ass or find another way to school!" with that Kirby hung up the phone leaving me to listen to the irritating ringing of the dial tone.

With a sigh, I threw my phone back onto my bed and padded over to my wardrobe, grabbing some clothes for today and some hosiery. While I was jumping around my room, trying to pull on my skin-tight skinny jeans, my mind kept racing back to the dream that occurred earlier. I couldn't get that sickening howl out of my head. I've known Charlie since junior year and not once has he given off the creepy serial killer vibe. No, that person in my dream wasn't my friend Charlie but a figure of my sick imagination.

After a minute of struggling to get on my jeans (falling over twice might I add) and putting on a flow-y tank top I finished the outfit off with my favourite leather jacket before turning to my mirror. Now, I'm not vain but I have to say I'm fairly pretty. My skin was fare but it had a nice glow to it, my elbow length blonde hair was always in ringlets cascading down my back and my lips were always a rose-y red colour and plump. The only thing I hated about myself was the scar across my forehead I got when I was four years old from my brother chucking a padlock at me and my eyes which were two different colours. My left was a light blue, the same colour as the Caribbean Sea and my right was deep purple. Everyone thought they were so beautiful but no matter how many times someone said that, I cannot bring myself to believe it.

Shaking my head, I willed away any bad thoughts and only thought of good things, like this year's Stab-a-thon that was coming up soon and going to graduation. A small smile spread across my face as I ran downstairs and into the kitchen where my mother was leaning over a hot stove, cooking up eggs and bacon.

"Oh, sweetie, you're up. I was just about to come and get you. Kirby has been sitting outside for the past ten minutes. I asked to her to come inside and help herself to some food but she refused…"

"That's great, mom but I really need to go or I'll be late. See you later!" I said, interrupting my mother's incoherent babbling, grabbing an apple from the fruit bowl and my bag before running outside.

Kirby was leaning against her SUV, a small smile on her face and her head bobbing lightly to the beat of Paramore's Brick by Boring Brick. When she saw me, she gave me a quick one armed hug before we both hopped into her car and started our way to pick up Jill and Olivia.

"I think Charlie has a crush on me. Is that weird or what?" Kirby finally said after a minute of silence, the only sound coming from the radio. I wasn't really surprised when she told this because I've known Charlie liked Kirby since middle school. Heck, everyone knew Charlie liked her but she was kind of blind to that sort of thing and it really wasn't my place to tell her. If Charlie wanted to ask her out, he had to grow some balls and do it himself.

"Kirby, he's had a crush on you since the ninth grade and deep down I think you knew he did too or else for all these years, you wouldn't have been reeling him in like a fish for no reason. You love games and he's an idiot for playing it, no offense. He is one of my best friends and I don't want to see him get hurt, okay?"

"Fine, your right. I have been using his crush to my advantage for a little bit but I really do like him, it's just…"

"He's not popular. I get it, but seriously Kirby, either reel him in or cut him loose, either way, he's going to be hurt and we both know it" I interrupted her speech, my face completely serious when she turned to look at me. I knew that what I said was harsh and probably a year ago I would be laughing along with her about how foolish he is, but I've changed… Robbie and Charlie have changed me for the better.

We pulled up to Jill's house, who was already waiting for us on the sidewalk. She hopped in and gave us a quick hey before pulling out her phone. The next person to get in was Jill's neighbour, Olivia, who also had her phone out and texting away. Is it just me or does technology seem to destroy face-to-face interactions? Before Kirby and I were having a heart to heart but now all I can hear is the beep of phone pads as they typed away. This ride is going to be boring as hell, I can tell.

While we were driving down the main street in town, Jill's phone began to ring who just ignored it, saying that it was probably just Trevor trying to get back with her and after a while it stopped but just as we were about sigh in relief, it started to ring again. With a roll of her eyes, Jill answered it but her eyes widened and she quickly put it on speaker phone.

"Trevor, if this is you just fucking with us, this isn't funny."

"No, this isn't Trevor 'fucking' with you but this is definitely funny" as soon as I heard that voice, I couldn't help but roll my eyes. It was the same voice from the Stab movies. You can download an app these days that mask your voice just like that so this was probably some jerk just screwing around with Jill because she's Sidney Prescott's cousin.

"Then who is it?" Jill asked, her voice quivering a little.

"The same person who's going to gut you from chest to stomach while you're pretty boyfriend watches!" We all stared at each other, our eyes wide with shock and our mouths agape like a fish out of water. That same feeling from the dream came rushing back, like my friends and I were in immediate danger and something horrible was going to happen. What if some psycho was out there and wanted to hurt Jill? What if Olivia, Kirby and I were just pawn piece on a big chess board and Jill was the king, who was few steps ahead of our opponent?

"Hang up, Jill!" I whispered, locking eyes with the scared brunette that was sitting behind me. Kirby agreed with me, followed by a horrified Olivia, who was shaking in her seat.

"Don't you dare hang up on me, bitch! If you do—all your friends are going to be mascaraed, one by one—"Jill quickly pressed the 'end call' button and sighed in relief, as did we all. As we all stared at each other with uneasy glances, I got a feeling in my stomach that said that this wasn't over. That there was a psycho out there with bloody revenge on their list and won't stop till' everyone around him/her is dead.

_There can only be two, Gemma. I'm sorry…_


End file.
